


Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Night

by agentmarvel



Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Gossip Girl RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Covenant (2006) RPF
Genre: All the porn tags, Dirty Talk, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmarvel/pseuds/agentmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments would be great<3</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Mornin', Beautiful

It was a god damn good morning.

That wasn’t exactly your first thought when you woke up, honestly. Waking to a cold, empty bed way too early while your loves are off doing god knows what doesn’t typically bode well for many, and you were no exception. At seven o’clock on a Saturday morning, most people tended to still be in their beds, asleep. Your boys almost always fell into that same category, so this was definitely an unusual start.

The bed felt too big without them in it. Even sprawling yourself out as far as each limb could reach didn’t fill the open spaces on either side of you. The only thing you could feel were the long forgotten sheets tangled around your feet. You were going to give them both hell for this.

For another hour or so after waking, you just laid in bed. Half of you was waiting for one (or both) of them to come back, but the other half was seriously contemplating just going back to sleep. The latter half definitely would’ve won had it not been for the obnoxious clank from the kitchen, followed by a pained hiss and a few choice curses. Sighing inwardly, you threw the comforter back and freed your legs. Skirting around the foot of the bed, you picked up and put on a stray t-shirt, not quite sure who it belonged to, and headed into the kitchen.

As you got closer, you heard another handful of profanity-laden comments and an exhausted sigh. You peeked around the corner to find Chace standing over the stove, clad in only his black boxer-briefs. He had a spatula in one hand and a box of pancake mix in the other. Those stunning blue eyes of his were focused on what you assumed were the directions. His face was twisted up in a look that could only be described as pure and utter confusion.

“Doesn’t even make sense,” you heard him whisper harshly to himself. As quickly and quietly as you could manage, you snuck across the tiled floor and positioned yourself right behind him. Your arms snaked around his hips, hands locking together in front of him, and you rested your forehead against the curve of his neck.

“Everything okay?” you asked softly, moving to kiss his shoulder blade. He hummed affirmatively and put down his spatula to wrap one of his hands around yours. The batter box was place on the countertop in favor of touching you instead.

“It is now,” he sighed, rubbing your knuckles. Moving slowly, Chace turned in your hold, planting his hands firmly on your hips. “Better give you a proper ‘good morning’, huh?”

Grabbing you a little tighter, he lifted you almost effortlessly and deposited you on top of the counter as soon as you released him. A mug of coffee was slid over to you. Before you could take a sip, he slipped into the space between your knees and leaned in to steal a sweet, soft kiss. His fingertips traced delicately up your thighs, stopping only to play with the hem of the t-shirt.

“Mornin’, beautiful,” he muttered against your lips.

“Mornin’ yourself, handsome,” you giggled, giving him another loving peck. He chuckled inwardly, letting one hand run back down behind your knee. The edges of his neatly trimmed fingernails drug slowly across your skin, shooting a sharp chill up your spine. He moved to place a gentle kiss right beneath the hinge of your jaw. Tangling one hand in his hair, you guided him back up for just one more kiss. The taste on his lips was a combination of hazelnut coffee and chocolate, and your brain repeated its new mantra over and over until you couldn’t hear anything else: ‘one more, one more, one more’.

Chace must have been thinking the same thing. His lips hit yours hard, fast, desperate. It was a clash of teeth and tongues, each gasping in the other’s exhalations, lungs pleading for something more but getting nothing in return. In a matter of seconds, you were peeling the t-shirt off over your head, and he was scooting you to the edge of the counter. Throwing caution to the wind, he lifted you just far enough to yank your panties down to your thighs. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, there was not a moment wasted.

Sliding two fingers between your folds, he made a couple careful strokes up and down, applying ample pressure every time he brushed over your clit before stalling himself just over your entrance. You grabbed his forearm tightly, watching him bite down on his lower lip as he slowly pressed his fingers inside of you. There was a slight stretch to accommodate him, but nothing painful. The veins bulging beneath his skin rolled under your fingertips, and you could feel his muscles flexing as he began to pump in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Curling his fingers up, Chace immediately hit the one spot that never failed to earn him a loud, whimpering moan. Many times he had told you just how much he loved that noise, and he would do anything to hear it. Fortunately, he knew your body like the back of his hand, just as you knew his, and he knew how to get what he wanted.

His heated, labored breaths washed over your collar bone as he buried his face in the side of your neck. A sloppy, open-mouthed kiss was pressed right below your jaw bone, and Chace’s fingers began to move a little bit faster, faster, faster. Crooking his fingers up further with his now nearly punishing speed, he was rubbing that spot over and over. Tilting his wrist a bit to the side, he pressed his thumb against your clit, running the pad of his finger in harsh circles. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream as you felt the pressure building in your lower abdomen.

“You look so pretty like this, baby,” he whispered, nipping your earlobe. “So so pretty… I wish you could see yourself right now.” Leisurely, he withdrew his fingers and lifted his head. His bright, beautiful eyes stared directly into yours as he reached up, wrapping his lips around both fingers. There was a slight hum of appreciation, then he pulled them from his mouth with a wet pop, adding “Just like sugar.”

God damn him. Chace always toyed with you like this, bringing you as close to the edge as he could get you and then backing off like he’d pushed too far. It was foolish of you to think he’d let this time be any different. This was _his_ game. You played by _his_ rules.

Turning his attention back to your neck, he started on a long trail of filthy, messy kisses. One of your hands tangled into his messy blonde hair while the other came up to rest on his shoulder. His teeth grazed the edge of your clavicle, dancing down until his lips sealed around your nipple. He bit down with enough pressure to leave a shallow indent. The tip of his tongue flicked over it a few times before he abandoned it, instead continuing his downward trek. Continuing his path, he made his way down your stomach to your hips, where he nipped and sucked at the tendons joining your thigh and pelvis. He took a brief moment to suck a dark bruise into each thigh before moving in close enough to tap his tongue up against your slit.

A breath hitched in your throat, unintentionally sounding like a needy whine, and Jesus _fuck_ , he must’ve liked that a _lot_. There was some sort of praise whispered against your skin, but it was lost in the pressure of his tongue flickering into you. The tip of his nose bumped your clit more, bringing you right back to your former place on the edge that he’d drawn you back from. He’d never deny you. Not when he knew how badly you wanted it. It may have been his game, but he played fair.

Chace wasn’t about to hold back anymore. He fastened his mouth over your inviting entrance, tongue dipping into you once, twice, waiting for that pleased gasp to continue. At least you assumed that’s what he was after, because once he got it, he started going at it like a man on death row eating his last meal. Sucking, licking, occasionally nipping at any bit of skin he could. It was frenzied, frantic, like he couldn’t get enough.

You grabbed a fistful of his messy brown hair, doing your best not to buck up against his face. The stubble lining his jaw scratched and scraped against your sensitive skin, probably turning it an angry shade of red. There’s no way you wouldn’t be feeling _that_ for the next few days (not that you really minded).

“Chace,” you panted. “Chace, I’m… ‘m gonna…” You gave his hair a gentle tug, trying to warn him with gestures what refused to leave your mouth. Common courtesy, you assumed, but Chace took it completely differently. He pulled back quickly, licking your slick off his mouth. There was a sinful grin on his lips as he once again worked you back down from another impending climax. You whined. Actually fucking _whined_. So frustrating to be so close, and Chace, the smug little shit, just chuckled, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood again.

“I’m not done with you yet, babe.” Without missing a beat, he grabbed your thighs, hitching your knees over his hips. You crossed your ankles to give yourself at least a little more stability, digging your heels into his lower back. One of his arms slipped around your midsection, and the other tucked beneath your ass. Again with ease, he lifted you, carrying you to the island countertop in the center of the room.

Depositing you on your back, he leaned back just enough to hook his thumbs into his waistband and shove his boxer-briefs down his thighs. His now freed erection sprung up, slapping against your thigh and leaving an obscenely large smear of precome behind. Immediately, he was guiding the blunt head of his cock up and down between your folds, nudging your clit with every upward motion. After around five passes, he settled at your entrance and began to push in. Your walls eagerly accepted the intrusion, giving just enough to house him.

Once fully sheathed, Chace hunched over you, using one hand steady himself on the counter. He opted for a few experimental, shallow thrusts, like he was testing your limits after working you up. After your short nod of approval, he pulled you up to kiss him again. It was surprisingly gentle and drawn out, matching the delicate rhythm of his hips. Cradling his neck with both of your hands, he tucked his free one beneath you, supporting your back.

“Chace, please,” you whispered against his lips. You could feel his thighs trembling just the slightest bit, and his restraint was quickly crumbling.

“Please what? Tell me what you want, baby. Anything, it’s all yours.”

“Fuck me – ah! – harder!” If the smirk you could feel on his lips was any sort of hint, then you knew that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He didn’t waste another second.

A brutal pace was set. The kitchen was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, breathy moans, high-pitched whines, low grunts and groans, your name and his. He continued to drive his cock into you harder, faster, like he could use that momentum to drive the desperation from both your bodies.

Your nails dug into the back of his neck and his shoulder blade, leaving dark red crescents behind. He hissed at the pressure, returning his lips to yours. The entire shelf supporting you both wobbled violently back and forth, moaning and groaning _almost_ as loud as you.

Using his arms as a cage of sorts, Chace put both his forearms on the free counter space at your sides. With the newfound leverage, he angled his hips just right and continued to rail into you, filling you over and over. You could feel that familiar sensation burrowing in your abdomen for the third time today, and you’d be damned if you were going to let him stop again.

His name came out as a breathless whimper, and he chuckled against your mouth, which had fallen slack against his when his cock kept drilling into that one spot. A few more well-timed thrusts had you practically screaming, walls clamping down around his length, throbbing and aching from finally getting your so-long denied release.

Chace panted out a soft ‘god damn’ and squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in your neck. His tempo became erratic, hips stuttering, but he kept pumping into you, arms beginning to shake. You were quickly approaching over-stimulated territory, digging your nails into his back a little harder than before, when you heard him groan out. A sudden heat coursed inside you, the feeling of him spurting thick ropes of come against your walls.

When he lifted his head, he pressed a kiss to your temple, wiping away a piece of hair plastered to your forehead by sweat.

“Fuck, that was hot,” he chuckled, pushing himself up on his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You smirked, leaning up to sit and letting your legs fall from around his waist. Slowly, so slowly, he pulled his cock out. A pleasantly filthy trail of his come mixed with yours kept you joined for mere moments after. He dropped his forehead down to press against yours, and the two of you sat in silence for a few minutes, until the smoke alarm began to chirp.

“Shit,” he yelped. You looked over to see a column of smoke billowing off the pan on the stove. Without paying much attention, Chace grabbed the handle. It must have burned his palm, because he let out a sharp hiss of surprise and threw it in the sink. “Fuck! That was hot, too.”

He leaned back over and shut off the burner, using his hand to try and fan some of the smoke away.

“Guess we’re having cereal for breakfast,” he muttered. “Leave the cooking to Seb.” You leapt off the counter, landing on weak and wobbly legs. Somehow you managed to stay upright without any support, but you could feel Chace’s come slick between your thighs, and you almost dropped to the floor. You couldn’t help it. Honestly, it _was_ kind of hot.

Snickering, you grabbing two bowls out of the cabinet closest to you, then a pair of spoons from the drawer directly below. Chace met you at the table with a box of your favorite cereal and a gallon of milk. Flopping down in a chair, he patted his leg. You settled on his bare thigh, throwing your legs across his lap.

“Remember, not too much milk,” you prompted, sneaking a peck on his cheek. He just chuckled and poured your bowl, then his. The two of you ate mostly in silence; save for the smack of kisses from lips wetted with milk and titters in between.

God, you never thought things could feel so effortless. You’d been told many times in your life that relationships take a lot of work, that it was hard and not always fair. But _this_ … This was so easy. Everything was so natural with them.

Relationships like yours were typically a bit more complicated than the others. Your friends cautioned you at every possible opportunity not to get involved with two men at once. They warned that they’d get jealous of each other, that they’d start fighting over you, and you would all only end up getting hurt. But that never bothered you. They were wrong. This wasn’t just some sort of crazy love triangle. Honestly, Sebastian and Chace loved each other just as much as they loved you. Hell, they’d been together since _before_ you came along. It was just chance and the right circumstances when you met Seb. He introduced you to Chace shortly after, and things all just sort of fell into place from there.

Chace sighed, burying his face in the side of your neck. He kissed lovingly at the little bruising bites on your skin before sighing.

“Babe, go take a shower,” Chace muttered into your shoulder. “You smell like sex.” You rolled your eyes, pulling his face up until he looked you in the eye.

“So do you,” you countered, giving him a few soft pecks. “Are you coming with me?”

Chace shook his head, shifting beneath you. “Nah. I’m gonna clean up the pancake mess first. I’ll probably just shower down here when I’m done.”

You nodded, climbing out of his lap. Pushing the chair back, he stood up and grabbed both of your bowls to wash. Another quick smooch was shared, and you headed towards the stairs.

“I love you!” you half-shouted. A cute little grin appeared on his face, followed by a light blush high on his cheeks.

“Love you too, beautiful!” he called back, turning on the faucet. You smiled to yourself, and began your ascent. It felt like an insurmountable task, climbing all those stairs on still somewhat weak legs. _Ugh. If we ever buy another house, it’ll be uni-level..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be great<3


	2. Afternoon, Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. Chapter two.

It was a god damn good afternoon.

When you finally reached the landing, you made a bee-line for the bathroom, only pausing to grab towels from the linen closet. The tile was so cold beneath your toes, so you made quick work of turning on the light and hanging your towels before stepping on the rug outside the shower. Reaching in, you turned the faucet on, cranking the hot water up. A pair of hands _hotter_ than the water grabbed your hips, pulling you back into a firm, solid chest.

“Afternoon, sugar,” Sebastian crooned in your ear, nipping at it playfully. You inhaled deep, taking in the scent of his cologne. On the exhale, you responded.

“Afternoon, trouble. Where have you been all morning?” He chuckled airily, spinning you around to wrap his arms around your waist.

“Went for a run, picked up some groceries, and got home just in time to catch a few minutes of Chace fuckin’ you on the counter. Nice show, by the way. Very hot.” His lips brushed against yours just barely, waiting for you to lean in for more before pulling back a little further. Standing at proud attention, his fully hardened cock pressed into your abdomen when he pulled you closer. “Thinkin’ it’s my turn now.”

“You think so, huh?” you countered, pressing your breasts against his chest. His eyes flickered down, staring longingly at the rounded tops. The tip of his tongue snaked over his lower lip, dragging it between his teeth.

“Mmhmm,” Sebastian hummed, releasing his lip. “It’s been so difficult to keep my hands off’a my dick. Fuckin’ ridiculous how good he looks on you… Swear t’God, almost came in my pants when you started beggin’ for it harder.”

“You like it when I beg, don’t you?” His cock twitched against your stomach, answering for him. A particularly naughty smirk crossed your lips, and you reached between the two of you to wrap your fingers around his dick. He inhaled sharply, teasing expression quickly falling into something else.

His brows were furrowed, knitting further together when you assumed a slow stroking method, twisting your wrist slightly just beneath the crown. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he pinched them shut. When you picked up your rhythm, he made this beautifully choked off noise, like all the air had been punched from his chest. His jaw fell slack, lips parted as he tried in vain to catch the breaths that were escaping him. Any time you – or Chace, for that matter – had a hand around him like this, he would make that sound, and it was probably one of your favorites.

In a matter of minutes, you had Sebastian panting heatedly against your mouth. The flush that started on the apples of his cheeks had migrated south, trailing his neck, chest, and shoulders.

“’m close…” he sighed. “I’m so fuckin’ close. Baby, please…”

“So pretty when you beg, Sebastian,” you cooed, kissing the corner of his open mouth. If he could’ve managed a glare, you knew he would’ve. If he could’ve managed a smirk, he would’ve. But right now, it looked like he was only capable of displaying the affect you were having on him. His entire body was so tense with anticipation, waiting for a moment that you could not yet allow. When you felt his thighs flex against yours, you released his cock and leaned up to lick straight into his wide open mouth.

“Fuckin’… God _damn_ it!” You swallowed his words, keeping your mouth slotted against his. Every cry of frustration tasted just as good as his lips, and the way he rutted his hips against you, still doing his damnedest to get some friction, spoke volumes to his sense of urgency. He wanted release; maybe even needed it.

Chest heaving, shoulders trembling, his hands remained curled into tight fists against your lower back, and you did you best to kiss him through it, giving his body as long as it needed to calm itself. You weren’t anywhere near finished with him yet, and he knew that.

When you were finally satisfied with his progress towards recovery, when the rapid rise and fall of his chest declined tenfold and his hands began to loosen up, you asked if he was okay. He nodded, forehead still resting against yours. His eyes had not yet opened, but they weren’t squeezed as tightly shut as before.

His eyes finally cracked open, peering at you through his dark lashes. His pupils were blown wide open, black almost consuming his grey irises entirely. The balled up fists that had once been just above your ass were now plenty loosened and grabbing at your thighs just _beneath_ your ass. Squeezing hard, he leaned down and waited barely long enough for you to wrap your arms around his neck before he scooped you up, guiding your legs around his waist. That earned him a squeak of surprise and a giggle against his mouth when you returned your lips to his. He chuckled when you adjusted your hold and walked into the shower with you wrapped around him.

You paid no mind to the streams of water pelting your skin. Had you cared enough, you would’ve noticed that it was all sorts of too hot. The heat radiating from Sebastian’s searing touch felt like it was enough to turn you entirely to ash, charring every inch of you, so the temperature of the water paled in comparison.

As carefully as he could, Sebastian released your legs, allowing you to guide your own feet back to the smooth floor. Once they touched, you separated from his lips, instead opting to attack his neck with little kisses, licks, nips… You left your marks on him just like Chace had on you. Your mouth trailed his sharp jaw line, down the front of his throat, between his collar bones (where you left a pair of much gentler kisses). The tip of your tongue circled one of his nipples on your way down, making him shudder against you. As you made your way lower, you kissed each of his abs, tongue tracing the defining lines. The flat plane between his abdomen and hips was next, and you were just as loving as you had been the entire trek down.

Finally, your knees settled on the tile. You tilted your head back to look up at him, meeting his hungry stare head-on. It was like he was daring you to make your move. The curve of his lips, the wild look in his eyes, the way he held a fistful of your hair, that said it all. You were never one to back down from a challenge, and this would be no exception.

Grabbing the base of his cock, you pushed it up gently until his leaking tip was pressed against his stomach. You licked up the seam of his balls, then, with the flat of your tongue, went from base to slit, following a particularly thick vein. Somewhere above you, a pleased groan bounced off the walls, edging out the sound of the water splattering the tile. You placed a loving kiss against his leaking slit, then wrapped your lips around his tip, tongue dancing and swirling along the underside.

Gradually, you took more of him until he was nudging the back of your throat. You inhaled deeply through your nose and began bobbing up and down his length, hollowing out your cheeks on every backwards movement. The tips of your fingers trailed back down to his balls, and you started rolling them in your palm. You pressed the pad of your middle finger against his perineum, rubbing in slow, delicate circles. Sebastian was keening, letting out these throaty groans and grunts. Tension thrummed through his entire body. You knew he was getting close again when his hips started to buck forward, driving him into your throat, and you wanted – _No_. You were _not_ about to let him come without thoroughly fucking you.

With a wet, filthy, sloppy pop, you pulled off his cock. Maintaining his hold on your hair, Sebastian said nothing. He simply hauled you to your feet and shoved you against the wall. Despite the raging heat, both body and water, the tiles remained cool; a stark, beautiful contrast.

Sebastian grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head.

“You are,” he mumbled between open-mouthed kisses down your jaw. “In so.” _Kiss_. “Much.” _Kiss_. “Trouble.”

“Oh, am I, now?” you asked. He arched an eyebrow, assuming your question as a challenge. Using his grip on your arms, he yanked you away from the wall, turning you around quickly on your toes. His hands left your skin, and the back of his hand cracked across your ass, leaving a stinging pain in its wake as he now faced you towards the wall.

“You’re a filthy fuckin’ tease,” he growled, low and dark, nipping at the base of your neck. “Workin’ me up until I’m ready to blow, then denyin’ me… Not very nice, princess. ‘m not too happy about it.”

He landed another sharp slap against your backside, this time with his wet palm. Your hips jerked forward at the impact, and immediately, Sebastian’s hands ran over the harsh red marks. Silently, he apologized for being too rough, but the way you arched your back and pressed your ass into his hands more served as an unspoken notice that he _wasn’t_ being too rough.

“What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Maybe I should make _you_ beg for it now,” he crooned before swatting your bright red cheek again. “I mean, you’re so _pretty_ when you beg, baby.” You whined in response, trying again to push yourself back against him. “Beg for it, sugar. Beg for my cock.”

“Sebastian,” you whispered, trying fruitlessly to work yourself up against him. You could feel the shape of his teasing grin pressed into the back of your shoulder as he adjusted your body for you, guiding one of your feet towards the short ledge of the shower.

“You know what I want.”

“Seb, please.” Needy, whiny, and exactly what he was after. “Fuck, please!”

“Please what? C’mon, babydoll. You gotta tell me what you want from me.” His haughty smile grew against your skin as he allowed only the briefest of contact. The head of his cock brushed up against the cleft of your ass, and as soon as you tried to push yourself onto him again, he backed off. “Tell me _exactly_ what you want, and I might just give it to you…”

“Fuck me,” you panted. “ _Please_. I-I need it… Need to feel you. All of you.”

“Want me to fill you up, sweetheart?” You nodded, looking back at him imploringly. Just as you were hoping, you felt him against your slit again. He took his time to make a few lazy passes between your folds before settling at your entrance, and suddenly, he just slammed home, filling you to the hilt. Your body rocked forward, only being stopped by the presence of your hands against the wall.

Sebastian didn’t waste any time. You hardly had any time to adjust before he started ramming into you, one hand on your lower abdomen and the other steadying your thigh from beneath. You draped an arm back around his neck, pulling him down to you for a few sloppy kisses. He met you halfway, licking and biting at your reddened, kiss-swollen lips, all while never altering his pace.

This was the perfect punishment. It was brutal, borderline painful, and good, so _god damn good_. He kept nailing that one little spot along your upper wall that blurred your vision with every pass. With as much as you’d teased him, as tortured as he probably felt, there was no way he was going to take it easy on you, and that’s exactly what you had wanted from the start.

“You feel so fuckin’ good,” he hissed, lips parting from yours. The tips of his fingers dug into your thigh, anchoring you to him while he guided you forward, telling you to put your hands against the wall. You did as you were told, adjusting your stance to a wide V for him. His hands moved to grip your hips, and through the entire modification, Sebastian never once slowed down. He just continued to ram into you until white spots were dotting your vision.

“Seb,” you whined weakly, curling your fingers in against the wall.

“Yeah, baby?” he grunted, sliding one hand down your front to start rubbing your clit. Your only answer was a long, loud moan, mouth open wide and eyes squeezed shut. The muscles in your legs were tensing, trembling. “Gettin’ close, huh?”

You nodded.

“I can tell. Those pretty little sighs always give it away.” You could practically hear the smirk on his face. _Smug little shit..._

“Wanna see you, Seb… Please…” In no time flat, he had you spun to face him, thigh hitched over his hip, and he was filling you again, cradling you against him with one hand while the other continued its ministrations. You knew there was no way either of you could last much longer.

Sebastian pressed his forehead against yours, still driving into you relentlessly. A few heated kisses were exchanged, teeth clacking together, tongues bumping and pushing each other. Just like in the kitchen, everything tunneled. The only two things in the world for that moment were you and him.

“Come for me, beautiful,” he muttered sweetly, eyes finally opening and locking on yours. Your stomach twisted and flipped, abdomen tightening as Sebastian’s cock passed over that spot once, twice more. It was like tipping over the first of hundreds of dominos, and you felt yourself falling over the same edge you’d tried to keep Sebastian on.

With the way your muscles tensed and flexed, you could feel your passage clamping down on Seb’s length, begging him to finish for you. It didn’t take long for him to give in. After half a dozen more sloppy thrusts, Sebastian curled forward around you. He let out a choked off groan, your name from the sound of it. He came hard, body convulsing, and pushed his lips towards yours for another quick kiss.

“Fuck,” he whispered against your mouth.

“I love you,” you sighed back between short pecks. He hummed and chuckled.

“I love you, baby… Always.” Droplets clung to his eyelashes, falling when he blinked. He looked so innocent like that; pouty lips parted slightly, corner curled into the sweetest smile, eyes shining with a sort of pride, body and mind finally sated and relaxed. There were many beautiful things in this world, but nothing as beautiful as this. Nothing compared to your boys in their most intimate moments.

After a few minutes of just standing there, wrapped around each other, Sebastian finally pulled out. He reached for a bottle of your favorite body wash from the shower’s ledge. Squeezing a healthy glob in his hand, he began to rub it across your chest and shoulders. It was gradual, and he worked from your neck to your ankles until you were practically covered in bubbles. Then he backed you beneath the steady stream of water and delicately washed everything away like you were made of porcelain. Every stroke of his water-wrinkled fingertips against you skin was another reason to steal another kiss.

“Never fails to amaze me…” Sebastian breathed out, wiping the lathered soap from your battered and bruised shoulder. “You coulda had anyone you wanted, and you still chose us. We’re seriously the luckiest men alive.”

A new heat crept across the apples of your cheeks. You ducked your head, blushing, until his fingers beneath your chin redirected your gaze back to his.

“I mean it.”

“I think I’m the lucky one,” you countered.

Once you both silently agreed that you were sufficiently clean, you took your turn to scrub him down. With nothing but the utmost gentility, you ran your hands over every inch of him, careful not to further disturb the already angry marks on his skin; the scratches on his back and chest, the bruises on his neck and shoulders, the little nips and love bites lining his razor sharp jaw line.

You took turns washing each other’s hair, kissing and giggling the whole time. By the time the water ran cold, most of the suds had been washed down the drain, and you were both more than ready to get out of the shower.

“How about we get dried off and get back in bed?” Sebastian asked, reaching past you to shut off the water. He slid the shower door open, grabbed your towel off the bar, and wrapped it around you before the chill of the air had a chance to touch you. “I know how much you hate waking up alone, so we’re gonna make it up to you for this morning. Betcha Chace is already in there, waiting for us. Whaddya say, sugar? You’re gonna need your rest before dinner tonight anyways…”

“That sounds good to me,” you yawned, holding the front of your towel open to him. It wasn’t exactly big enough for the both of you, but he slipped his arms around you anyways and held you to his chest, kissing the top of your head.

“C’mon, then, gorgeous. Let’s go. I’ll even let ya sleep in the middle this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be great<3


	3. Night, Baby

It was a god damn good night.

Following the all-inclusive cuddle/nap party with Sebastian and Chace, they left you to get ready for the evening on your own. When Seb said ‘ _before_ _dinner_ ’, you didn’t realize that he meant you’d be going out.

It wasn’t all that often that the three of you went out together, especially considering the media frenzy around your relationship. They tried to pin it as some sort of crazy scandal, be it a love triangle story or an accusation of a publicity stunt, always resorting to using a handful of less than endearing terms rather than your name. Chace and Seb had done everything in their power to protect you from all the negativity, but it was inevitable, really. Someone was going to have something to say about it. Unfortunately, that’s how it always goes. It didn’t really faze you much anymore, though. You were well beyond happy with your boys, and that was all that mattered. The opinions of outsiders carried no weight.

When you met them downstairs, you were rendered speechless. They’d both dressed to the nines, looking impeccable together in their well-tailored suits, and had it not been for what you were wearing beneath your classic little black dress, you would’ve felt awfully underdressed. To be fair, you’d had a slight inkling as to where the night was going to lead, and luckily, Chace unknowingly confirmed it.

“You look beautiful,” Chace grinned, giving your cheek a chaste peck.

“Christ,” Sebastian muttered. “Look at you two… So fuckin’ perfect. How did I get this lucky?”

“Don’t start with that shit again,” Chace quipped, tucking an arm around your waist. “We agreed that _I’m_ the lucky one.”

“I didn’t agree to _shit_ ,” came Seb’s reply. Chace just chuckled, leaning over to give Sebastian a quick kiss.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

 

*

 

Fortunately, dinner was surprisingly peaceful. There were no interruptions by paps or fans (though the latter of the two was never a problem for either man; they were more than happy to stop for fans.), and the food was beyond wonderful. For as busy as the restaurant was, everything was brought by in a timely manner, and your waiter was incredibly friendly and attentive. Things took an interesting turn once all the plates were pushed away, though…

While the three of you had been waiting for the check, Sebastian’s wandering hand found its way beneath the table to rest on your thigh. Once there, it roamed across your skin, tracing circles until it happened across your garter clip, and you slyly watched his eyes widen. You’d been waiting for this. He always had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, especially when no one could see what he was up to.

“Is that…? Please tell me that’s exactly what I think it is,” he muttered softly, leaning in so only you could hear him.

“It might be,” you replied coyly, taking a sip of your drink before biting the inside of your lip. A low groan rumbled in his throat, and his hand slid up higher, knuckles barely grazing over the lacey front of your panties. That also seemed to catch him by surprise, what he felt there. His eyes clouded over, and that familiar look of pure want crossed his face.

“Show me.” You paused, glancing around to the other tables. Not because you actually cared if anyone was looking, but because you knew that the hesitancy would make Sebastian impatient. It was always fun to push his buttons, and he inadvertently admitted you were getting to him when he spoke again. His voice was darker than 70% cacao and carried an authoritative tone usually reserved for private moments in your shared bedroom. “That wasn’t a request, baby girl. Show me.”

The hem of your dress rose slowly up your thighs as you gathered the fabric in your hands. Gradually, the top of your thigh-high stockings were revealed, and Seb inhaled sharply at that, drawing Chace’s attention.

“Well, fuck me,” he whispered, one hand immediately moving to adjust his growing bulge. Before he had the opportunity to say anything else, you slouched down just a little bit and raised the edge of your dress up just enough for them both the see the barely-there black lace panties you’d chosen especially for the occasion.

“Oh, you naughty little… Do you have any idea what we’re gonna do to you as soon as we get you home?” Sebastian teased under his breath, snapping the elastic on your garter clip against your already heated skin.

“I think I do,” Chace followed up almost immediately, kissing right behind your ear. “You’re gonna be so sore tomorrow, sweetheart.”

Squirming in your seat, you did your best to press your thighs together, hoping for a little relief. It was always so god damn hot when these two got started with their dirty mouths. They’d volley off of each other until you were a shaking, quivering mess, ready to come without even being touched. You loved it. They loved it.

About that time, your waiter brought the check by in a black leather folder and set it at the head of the table. Seb and Chace were both equal distance away from it, since the three of you were sandwiched into the curved bench of the booth, and Chace reached for it first, earning a swat from Seb, who tried to grab it, only to have it pulled from his grasp by Chace. They were doing this just to make you wait longer, especially with the idea they’d already planted in your head. It was always fun to them when you were so impatient that you’d try to help yourself along just a little bit to take the edge off. They could just punish you more when you got caught. So, naturally, they bickered about it for a good ten minutes before Seb sneakily stuffed his credit card in the folder and pushed it to the edge of the table, far out of Chace’s reach.

As expected, Sebastian kept your wrists pinned to your lap while you sat in his the entire drive home (“I can’t trust you not to touch yourself if I let you sit back there alone, beautiful. Don’t worry, Chace’ll drive careful, won’t you, baby?”). He kept up a conversation with Chace that you couldn’t care less about, too desperate to touch and be touched by both of them. You knew the game they were playing; they’d played it before. They would work you up and then pretend that they weren’t just as eager as you were to get home. But if they _weren’t_ so eager, Chace wouldn’t have driven like there was a cinder block laid on the gas pedal.

No time was wasted once the front door was locked. Sebastian made the first move, grabbing your hips roughly and pulling you back against him. One hand moved to hike up the side of your dress, give him a better look at what you’d been hiding. The other trailed all the way up your torso until his long, nimble fingers took hold of your lower jaw and the side of your neck, guiding your head back to rest against his shoulder.

Chace wasn’t far behind. He positioned himself in front of you and took his time to kiss you slowly, deep and intimate, a stark contrast to Sebastian’s erratic movements. That didn’t mean he was being gentle, though. The kiss was bruising, as was his grip on your hip beneath the unlifted side of your dress.

It only lasted a minute or so before Chace pulled away and took a deep breath.

“Go upstairs, baby. Seb and I need to discuss how we’re gonna punish you,” Chace cooed, kissing the tip of your nose. “Go on, gorgeous. We’ll be up in a minute.”

“Make sure that pretty dress is out of the way,” Seb adds, nipping at your ear lobe. “But don’t you dare take anything else off. Including those heels...”

You didn’t think twice about it. As soon as Chace stepped aside and Seb swatted your rear, you were bounding up the stairs as fast as your heels would allow. You were almost positive they could hear the clacks and scuffs of your heels against the oak flooring as you practically booked it down the hall. After peeling yourself out of your dress and hanging it on the closet door, you plopped yourself down on the edge of the mattress and waited.

When Seb appeared sheepishly in the doorway after a few minutes, you understood with one glance why you’d been waiting for what seemed like forever. His lips were kiss-bitten, swollen and spit-slick. There was a dark bruise just below the hinge of his jaw, a little love bite from Chace, you assumed. And Chace… Oh, he looked just as guilty with little red crescents marking the side of his neck from Seb’s fingernails digging in and lips glossed over with saliva.

“Really? Without me?” you chastised playfully, putting on a pout. Chace just chuckled, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

“Sorry, babe,” he answered. “It was just too hot listening to all the things he wants to do to you tonight. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Oh yeah? Well, consider me intrigued, boys. Mind sharing?” Coquettishly, you batted your eyelashes at them, crossing your legs innocently until Chace kneeled down in front of you and pushed your knees apart. Slowly, he kissed the inside of each knee, lips feeling almost foreign through the thin material of your stockings, before you felt him chuckle.

“I think we’d rather show you.” A twisted little smirk tugged up one corner of Seb’s mouth, and he pulled something out from behind his back. It was a long silk scarf, the black one he brought home from Paris for you after the CA:TWS press tour. You already knew exactly what he was going to do with it, so it was no surprise when he told you to scoot up against the headboard. Positioning yourself in the center, you instinctively put your wrists together just beneath the top bar. Sebastian perched on the side of the bed for just a second.

“Good girl,” he hummed appreciatively before crawling over to you and straddling your stomach. Torturously slowly, he wrapped each wrist individually, then together, then individually again. It took about half the scarf for him to be satisfied with himself and the other half for him to finish fastening your hands above your head. Seb gave the makeshift restraint a good tug to ensure its strength and then shifted himself off of you. Still kneeling beside you on the edge of the mattress, he leaned down to give you a sweet little kiss.

But that sweet little kiss turned into something else pretty quickly. Teeth clacking, tongues clashing, grunts, groans, whimpers, moans, any sort of feigned innocence was long gone. It was wild, feral, animalistic. If you could’ve possibly touched him in that moment, his back would wear the marks for weeks.

Sebastian pulled away from you with a long, deep groan. You watched his face contort into an expression of pure bliss as his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. The creases at the corners of his eyes grew deeper as he squeezed them shut, and you finally caught on. Chace was pressed against Seb’s backside, palming him through the zipper of his slacks. His lips dotted a few spots on the back of Sebastian’s neck, but he maintained eye contact with you.

Be it consciously or unconsciously, Seb started grinding his well-rounded ass back into Chace. Involuntarily, you lurched forward, wanting to take part in this, but the scarf stopped you quickly. Chace chuckled against Seb’s skin before muttering, “No, baby. You watch.”

Sebastian righted his position, standing face-to-face with Chace. Steadily, they began to strip each other down. Little kisses and touches fell in between each article tossed aside until there was nothing left to remove. Seb continued leaving a stream of kissed down Chace’s neck, to his chest, to his abdomen, following his own pre-determined trail until he planted his lips dead center between Chace’s hip bones. You received a wink from Sebastian as he parted those plump, pouty lips and licked a flat stripe up the entire length of Chace’s cock.

Chace inhaled sharply, immediately fisting his hand in Seb’s hair. All you heard was a weak groan from Sebastian. He loved having his hair played with, but he loved having it pulled even more. If there was ever a moment that you suddenly wanted him in the mood, that was all you had to do. One little tug and he’d be tearing off anything that separated the two of you.

Like the flick of a switch, the next tug lit a fire of ambition under Seb. He was downing Chace’s length, taking it from tip to base in one slow, fluid motion, then drawing himself all the way off and starting over.

It was entrancing. You couldn’t look away. You could see the outline of the ridges of Chace’s flared head pushing against Seb’s cheeks. He’d always gag just a little when it hit the back of his tongue, but with a hard exhale through his nose, he would relax himself enough. That’s when you’d start to see his throat bulging out and his cheeks hollow out. Chace would give a small forward thrust once Sebastian’s nose was pressed to his pubic bone, but then he’d back off, using his grip on his boyfriend’s hair to pull him off as gently as possible. Over and over and over, gradually speeding up until Chace was practically fucking his flushed face.

“He looks so fucking pretty with my dick in his mouth, doesn’t he?” He didn’t have to look at you for you to know he was talking to you, nor to get your answer. The way you squirmed with your thighs pressed together in his peripheral vision was all he needed. He stroked a fingertip down Seb’s lower jaw, praising him for doing such a good job. You watched the corner of his lips curl up despite his full mouth, forming an endearing half-smirk. It was the best he could manage until Chace guided him off entirely. Silvery strings of saliva and come kept them connected for only a moment longer.

You hadn’t even realized Chace had come in Sebastian’s mouth until he said, “Give our girl a little taste.”

That dirty little smirk was still painted on his lips as he used one finger to wipe a small glob of come from his chin. He rose from his knees and crawled on the mattress. The tip of his finger traced your lower lip before touching your waiting tongue. Like a pro, you made sure to erase all evidence from his hand, and then you went in for his lips.

Seb was always so eager to share, especially if he had one of you on his tongue.

Speaking of which, it seemed to be your turn. While the two of you were going at it, teeth clacking and tongues clashing, you felt Chace’s rough hands pushing your knees apart. The mattress dipped, and you assumed he had finally made himself comfortable. That theory was proven correct when he hitched your thighs over his shoulders and began to nip at the tendons joining them to your pelvis. Seb swallowed the whimper from your mouth as your hips bucked up.

Chace had his mouth everywhere but where you needed it. Even with your heels digging into his upper back, he refused to give you what you craved. Dotting kisses across your inner thighs and between your hips, he made sure to take his time on you. It was torture in its sweetest, purest form, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t love every second of it.

The tip of Chace’s tongue began tracing seemingly nonsense shapes, dipping just barely between your folds, flickering over your clit like a punctuation mark... Wait. That was it. He was spelling something out against your skin!

But before you had the clarity to decipher any of the letters, Sebastian solved the mystery for you.

“Happy birthday, doll,” he crooned between kisses. “It’s just the start of the night, baby. You’ll get whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be great. : )

**Author's Note:**

> Harass me on tumblr: @sebeefstianstan


End file.
